


Beneath the Surface

by nanifairy (ktwrites1530)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underwater, beach, bobhwan, i tried to make this into another ship but idk it doesn't work?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites1530/pseuds/nanifairy
Summary: What do you do when the venue of one of your tour stops was at the edge of a beach?You jump, of course.Jinhwan found the idea of jumping into the beach tempting.Jumping into the beach with Bobby? Sounds even more fun.





	Beneath the Surface

iKON has played in all kinds of venues for their world tour, including an epic coliseum in Italy that seemed to be straight out of a gladiator movie. Today’s venue was a New York stop and one of the unique ones: the stage was at the edge of the beach, opposite an amphitheater that can seat 15,000 people. The number of dares Bobby had received to jump into the water mid-performance was already too many count—and Jinhwan was a bit scared that Bobby was going to take the bait because he was in a very playful mood today.

“Chocolate for your thoughts, hyung?”

Jinhwan turned to his side, Bobby handing him three pieces of Ferrero Rocher. Bobby sat next to him on the stage, their feet dangling over the edge. Bobby started to chomp on a banana, swaying his head from side to side, carefree and happy.

“I was just thinking if you’re going to jump into the water,” Jinhwan said, carefully unwrapping one of the chocolates.

Bobby ducked his head to get a good look of Jinhwan’s face. “Do you want me to?” he said, trying to catch his hyung’s eye.

Jinhwan sighed. “No.”

A slow smile spread on Bobby’s lips, which turned into a full-blown grin, one that made his eyes disappear into lines. “You want to,” he said, his voice filled with amusement.

“No.” Jinhwan shook his head vehemently, but Bobby was already on the move—taking the chocolates in Jinhwan’s hands and his banana and set them both down on the stage.

“No, hyung. What I meant is— _you_ want to jump into the water.”

Jinhwan raised an eyebrow, wanting to deny it. He tried to suppress his smile but the idea of jumping into the beach was so tempting.

Jumping into the beach with Bobby? _Sounds even more fun_. After all, they were two of the best swimmers in iKON.

Bobby took his hyung’s hand, and Jinhwan started to issue his protest—“We have soundcheck in thirty!”—but it fell on deaf ears. Bobby pulled him to stand, dragging Jinhwan, half-walking, half-running towards one of the openings in the barricades. They were already at the backstage, and they kept on going until they found the wooden runway.

It was the perfect place to jump from—it was away from the fans who were waiting for the soundcheck and for the concert, and from where they stood, they could see that the water was clear but not too deep.

Jinhwan was laughing, not getting over the ridiculousness of the situation, but Bobby had that determined look on his eyes.

“Jiwon—”

Bobby flopped on the wooden runway, kicking off his shoes, and they landed in opposite directions of where he was seated. He tugged at Jinhwan’s right ankle, whining, “Jinani hyung!” until Jinhwan finally relented. He used Bobby to balance himself, an arm on Bobby’s shoulder, as he removed his shoes one after the other.

“Ya! Kim Jiwon! Kim Jinhwan!”

Bobby and Jinhwan turned at the same time and saw Jaeho, their manager, running down the wooden runway. Jinhwan bit his lip, hesitating—he was the hyung, he should know that this would get them in trouble, and he should be setting an example here for Bobby.

_But Bobby didn’t care_.

“Phone,” Bobby instructed, holding out his palm in front of Jinhwan. Jinhwan took out his phone from his pocket and Bobby slid it into his shoe on top of his phone.

“I won’t ask if you have your wallet on you because you never really bring it,” Bobby said with a smirk, and Jinhwan pushed him, hard enough that he landed on the floor.

But Bobby was laughing when he got up, and he took Jinhwan’s hand again. For a split-second both of them gazed at their joined hands, Bobby’s bigger hand almost covering Jinhwan’s fully, and then at each other.

“Ya, you two!”

They broke their gaze just in time to see that Jaeho was five steps away, four, three—

Bobby pulled at his hyung’s hand, and he counted to three, both of them taking huge gulps of air—

_“JUMP!”_

Bobby didn’t let go of Jinhwan’s hand as the cool seawater seeped into their clothes and bones. Their feet couldn’t even touch the bottom of the seafloor, and they misjudged the deepness of the water. He pulled Jinhwan towards him and into him, hugging his hyung underwater, wrapping his arms around the older guy tightly. Jinhwan exhaled the remaining oxygen in his mouth, the bubbles floating around them, as he wrapped his arms over Bobby’s shoulders.

A bit of privacy, finally, even just for some few seconds.

And then they emerged, Bobby shaking his head and hair, spraying water on Jinhwan as the older one tried to remove the hair that covered his eyes. Bobby helped him with it while kicking and trying to keep himself and Jinhwan afloat. Using his free hand that wasn’t wrapped around Jinhwan’s waist, he put the hair that covered Jinhwan’s eyes to the side, a big smile on his face.

“Jaeho hyung is going to kill us,” Jinhwan said breathlessly, but he didn’t look scared or bothered.

“We still have a concert. He can wait until after that.”

Bobby moved his hand on Jinhwan’s face, cupping his hyung’s chin. Jinhwan gazed into Bobby’s eyes as they glistened in the afternoon sun, and then he sighed contentedly. “I love you,” Jinhwan whispered, and Bobby’s smile became smaller, but more sincere. He looked at Jinhwan like he was the best thing that ever happened in his life.

“I want you to take a deep breath, hyung.”

“What?” Jinhwan said, frowning. “Jiwon-ah, just a tip: when someone tells you they love you—”

Bobby grinned, whispering, “I love you, hyung—but I need you to take a deep breath.”

Jinhwan gaped at him, and Bobby took a deep breath, his cheeks puffed as he filled his mouth with air, and waited for his hyung to do the same. Despite being confused, Jinhwan followed, inhaling deeply. Bobby pulled him underwater and sunk low, then cupped the back of Jinhwan’s head and drew him in, Bobby’s lips on his.

At first, Jinhwan couldn’t react—everything was too overwhelming: the water, their breaths as it dissipated the longer they stayed in the water, Bobby being so _close_ —but Bobby’s lips warmed on his, and Jinhwan kissed him back. He wanted to hang onto Bobby, to make them _closer_ but he had to use his arms to float. He could feel Bobby’s lips curve into a smile beneath his lips.

Jinhwan deepened the kiss, and Bobby welcomed it. They kissed until the air they had saved in their mouths and lungs were all expended, until it hurt because their lungs were screaming for air.

Bobby squeezed Jinhwan’s arm, opening his eyes just as Jinhwan did. He grinned, finally pulling back, and they both kicked their feet with all their might as they swam to the surface.

The two of them took huge gulps of air when they emerged, catching their breaths but with huge smiles on their faces.

“That was—” Jinhwan started to say, but he stopped, finding himself at a loss for words.

Bobby winked at him, and Jinhwan closed the distance between them again, giving the younger guy with a quick peck on the lips. “Beautiful,” Jinhwan finished, because there wasn’t any other word for it. “Thank you for that.”

Bobby leaned in, pressing his lips on Jinhwan’s forehead. With a sigh, he released Jinhwan, cocking his head towards the shore. They swam towards a fire-breathing Jaeho who was joined by two members of their security team.

Jaeho had his arms across his chest, looking menacing. He helped Jinhwan up the wooden runway but left Bobby to his own accord, making the latter one laugh. Bobby picked up his and Jinhwan’s shoes as Jinhwan walked with Jaeho, the younger one falling behind the two.

“Sorry, managernim!” Bobby shouted, and beside Jaeho, Jinhwan muttered the same. Jaeho just huffed in response, and Jinhwan glanced behind, just in time to see Bobby grin.

“Why are you guys acting like crazy honeymooners?” Jaeho said, and Jinhwan blushed, dropping his head low. He repeated his apology, and it earned another heavy sigh from their manager.

“Go, get yourselves dried and prepped for the soundcheck,” their manager said, and he stopped walking. Bobby was finally walking in step with Jinhwan. He passed Jinhwan’s shoes to him so that he could free one of his hands, and then grabbed Jinhwan’s hand.

“For the record: I’m sorry for doing it because it stressed out managernim, but I don’t regret it,” Bobby said, and Jinhwan shook his head. There was a dark smile on his face, and Bobby knew the older guy was bothered that he broke rules.

“I love you,” Bobby whispered, just as they reached the door to their dressing room. He paused and Jinhwan stopped along with him. The older guy turned to face him, and Bobby followed suit, the tips of their feet touching together.

Jinhwan looked down, smiling as Bobby wiggled his toe. “I love you, too,” he replied, pressing his forehead against the taller guy’s chest. Bobby placed an arm over his shoulder, planting a kiss at the top of his hyung’s head.  

“ _I swear to God, you two_ —”

Chuckling as if they were kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar, they broke apart, rushing into their dressing room.

-THE END-


End file.
